


[Prologue]

by mariadlangelesbm



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Infidelity, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Married Couple, vengeance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 04:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26467117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariadlangelesbm/pseuds/mariadlangelesbm
Summary: Serie de One Shots dedicados a la Haikyuu! x Taylor Swift Week 2020.-Fearless. You Belong With Me (OsaSuna).-Speak Now. The Story of Us (BokuAka).-Red. The Lucky One (AtsuHina).-1989. Blank Space (IwaOi).-Reputation. Look What You Made Me Do (KuroDai).-Lover. Paper Rings (KageTsuki).-Folklore. Betty (MiwAli).
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Daishou Suguru/Kuroo Tetsurou, Haiba Alisa/Kageyama Miwa, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Kudos: 19





	1. You Belong With Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serie de One Shots dedicados a la Haikyuu! x Taylor Swift Week 2020.  
> -Fearless. You Belong With Me (OsaSuna).  
> -Speak Now. The Story of Us (BokuAka).  
> -Red. The Lucky One (AtsuHina).  
> -1989. Blank Space (IwaOi).  
> -Reputation. Look What You Made Me Do (KuroDai).  
> -Lover. Paper Rings (KageTsuki).  
> -Folklore. Betty (MiwAli).

Intentó concentrarse en sus apuntes de biología, fallando irremediablemente mientras escuchaba los gritos de su hermano al otro lado de la pared, donde se encontraba su habitación.

Otra nueva discusión con su pareja, cerró los ojos masajeándose las sienes para finalmente deslizarse de la mesa a la cama con ayuda de la silla. Abrazó a su almohada observando a través de la ventana encontrando a su mejor amigo gritándole al teléfono con furia para finalmente ser dejado con la palabra en la boca.

Rintarou Suna se había mudado a los tres años junto a sus padres en la casa vecina, a las pocas semanas ya eran amigas y a través de los años su amistad había aumentado hasta el punto de ser los mejores amigos, pero para él no era suficiente.

Hacía tres años que se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos por el joven de pelo negro pero nunca había considerado el confesar sus sentimientos.

Mucho menos cuando su hermano gemelo Atsumu se adelantó y ganó el corazón de su amado. Nunca había llorado tanto como aquella noche.

Apoyándose contra el colchón sacó el bloc de notas que escondía debajo de su cama y junto con el rotulador negro permanente que lo acompañaba escribió.

_ “¿ESTÁS BIEN?” _

_ “LO ESTARÉ”. _

Fue la respuesta que recibió a los pocos segundos, durante años, mucho antes de que por fin obtuvieran un teléfono móvil; aquella había sido su única forma de comunicarse, sobre todo cuando estaban castigados.

Estaba acabando de escribir una nueva frase cuando alzó la mirada y encontró la cortina de la ventana cerrada a cal y a canto. Agachó la cabeza mientras volvía a esconder bajo su cama las palabras que deseaba confesar pero que nunca verían la luz.

_ “TE AMO”. _

Había dejado de escuchar los gritos de su hermano Atsumu cuando decidió poner los altavoces de su habitación y escuchar un poco de música. No iba a negar que su playlist era un desastre musical que iba desde el rock hasta el reggaeton pasando por el pop, funk, rap, y otros estilos musicales variopintos.

Y bailar para ahogar sus penas le era más barato que ir a la primera tienda más cercana a comprar dulces y bollería porque al ser menor de edad tampoco podía beber.

Acabó agotado, derrotado y con lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos mientras sollozaba abrazado a su almohada intentando ahogar el ruido de su llanto.

Él podía ser mejor pareja que su hermano para Rintarou; y podía sonar muy egoísta pero sí lo haría feliz. Él lo entendía mejor, pasaba más tiempo con él, incluso tenía más en común con él que su propio hermano.

Lloró hasta quedarse dormido.

Sentado en el banco frente a su casa leyendo sus apuntes para preparar los exámenes finales que se iban acercando acompañado con el baile anual para despedir a los de tercer año. Él no iba a ir, no tenía pareja ni tiempo que perder si quería ser el mejor de su promoción.

El crujido del banco se escuchó cuando a su lado alguien se sentó; levantando la mirada ahí encontró a su mejor amigo, a quien le dedicó una gran sonrisa, su semblante serio y preocupado fue sustituido por una sonrisa que fue correspondida.

—¿Has dormido bien? —asintió mientras medio cerraba sus apuntes para prestarle atención.

—¿Y tú? Ayer me dejaste preocupado —se rascó la nuca desviando la mirada.

—Supongo que lo oíste todo, tu hermano tiene buenos pulmones.

—Bueno… También es un imbécil —ambos soltaron una pequeña risa cuando un auto frenó de golpe frente a ellos y se escuchó la bocina del coche.

Ahí se encontraba su hermano Atsumu en el asiento trasero del deportivo rojo; el piloto era Sakusa Kiyoomi el mejor amigo de su hermano, y de copiloto iba su actual pareja Ushijima. Rintarou se levantó con una sonrisa tímida despidiéndose con la mano y metiéndose en la parte de atrás del coche. Atsumu, su hermano; no tuvo reparos en unir sus labios mientras fijaba contacto visual consigo mismo. Sintió la bilis subir por la garganta, quería vomitar.

Cinco minutos después tenía en su puerta a sus amigos, Tsukishima Kei y Akaashi Keiji. No asistieron a clase aquel día, y no contestó al teléfono ni a su hermano, ni a su mejor amigo. No quería saber nada de ellos.

Era la final del Torneo de Primavera de volley, su institución había conseguido su pase a la final gracias al increíble trabajo de todos los miembros del equipo. Estaba tan orgulloso de su hermano y de su mejor amigo, quienes hacían un dúo increíble en la cancha.

Animaba a ambos con sus amigos en las tribunas gritando con fuerza cada vez que anotaban un punto y defendían su lado con ferocidad, abrazado a Kei y a Keiji mientras se dejaba la voz ante el último punto anotado gracias al bloqueo de Suna quien les había dado la victoria.

Su corazón latía desbocado deseoso de darles la enhorabuena, rodando los ojos cuando sus amigos se besaron con gran ferocidad, estaba a punto de bajar la grada para ir a los vestuarios cuando sus ojos se quedaron centrados en la silueta de su hermano gemelo uniendo sus labios a los del As del equipo, Kiyoomi Sakusa.

Sus ojos buscaron con desesperación a su mejor amigo quien veía la escena a varios pasos, se alejó del público para buscarle, lamentablemente al llegar a la pista, él ya no estaba y Atsumu se mantenía abrazado a Sakusa.

Otra vez la bilis subió por su garganta, terminó vomitando en los baños del vestuario masculino. Después regresó a su casa.

Era la noche del baile, había tenido el mejor promedio de su instituto y ahora estaba trabajando en su prueba de acceso para la universidad, había mandado varias solicitudes buscando alejarse de su hermano gemelo.

Buscando descansar la vista, dirigió su mirada a la ventana encontrando a su mejor amigo vestido de traje. Blanco con una camisa negra; al final sí había hecho caso a su consejo de hacía semanas.

En sus manos la libreta y un bolígrafo empezando a apuntar; se movió por la cama buscando su propio cuaderno para poder responderle lo más rápido posible. La tinta azul de su permanente era clara.

_ “¿VAS A IR AL BAILE?” _

_ “NO, ESTARÉ ESTUDIANDO”. _

_ “LÁSTIMA”. _

_ "DESEARÍA QUE ESTUVIERAS AHÍ". _

Tras eso dejó el cuaderno y se despidió con la mano para finalmente salir por su puerta. Soltó un suspiro desviando la mirada mientras su mano descansaba sobre un montón de papeles que fue apartando hasta encontrar su confesión.

Se dejó caer en la cama y cerró sus ojos aferrándose al papel.

Pasó por la cortina de papel brillante que habían construido semanas antes junto el resto de decoraciones del baile, un simple traje gris junto con una camisa borgoña con escote pronunciado. Cortesía de sus amigos.

Mordiendo su labio inferior recorrió la sala con sus ojos buscando a su mejor amigo. En medio de la pista, con su grupo de amigos, una carcajada saliendo de sus labios. A los segundos sus miradas se cruzaron consiguiendo llamar su atención. 

Se alejó del grupo con rapidez, concentrado en su camino, sus pasos más rápidos hasta que Atsumu lo detuvo sujetando su brazo para atraerlo a sí mismo. Fue empujado con algo de brusquedad.

Su corazón se fue acelerando todavía más cuando finalmente se encontraban uno frente al otro. Los ojos de su hermano abiertos con sorpresa, él mismo encogiéndose de hombros con indiferencia. Sus manos buscando en sus bolsillos para sacar el papel en el que confesaba sus sentimientos.

_ “TE AMO”. _

Los ojos casi desbordándose de sus cuencas por parte de su mejor amigo mientras también buscaba en sus bolsillos sacando un papel doblado con tinta azul.

_ “TE AMO”. _

Era la primera vez que bailaba con alguien, y sintió que era ahí donde pertenecía. Al lado de su mejor amigo y amor de su vida.


	2. The Story of Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serie de One Shots dedicados a la Haikyuu! x Taylor Swift Week 2020.  
> -Fearless. You Belong With Me (OsaSuna).  
> -Speak Now. The Story of Us (BokuAka).  
> -Red. The Lucky One (AtsuHina).  
> -1989. Blank Space (IwaOi).  
> -Reputation. Look What You Made Me Do (KuroDai).  
> -Lover. Paper Rings (KageTsuki).  
> -Folklore. Betty (MiwAli).

[Prólogo]

Conoció a Bokuto en su primer año de preparatoria cuando entró en el club de volley de la institución. Al principio en su momento pensó que no le caía bien al joven de segundo año que parecía más que un adolescente, un niño consentido y bastante hiperactivo.

No fue así en absoluto, bueno… La parte consentida e hiperactiva se podía mantener, necesitaba grandes dosis de atención y muchos elogios por parte de todo el equipo para que se mantuviera en forma, pero eso solo llamó más su atención.

Fue a finales de su primer año que su relación fue a más y empezaron a ser pareja. Contra todo pronóstico sus compañeros de equipo parecieron tomarlo bien. 

[Primer Acto]

En su segundo año empezaron a tener citas; como ir al cine, ir a partidos profesionales de volley, también entrenaban fuera de sus horarios y se unían en citas grupales junto al mejor amigo de su pareja y el novio de este, se hicieron grandes amigos.

Se reía cada vez que escuchaba a Konoha decir que Bokuto y él eran afortunados de estar el uno con el otro.

Pero toda buena racha termina, y la suya terminó cuando Bokuto fue a la universidad y dejaron de verse. Dio por terminada su relación y se despidió del mayor con un breve mensaje de texto.

Se centró en sus estudios ya que era su último año, quedaba con sus nuevos amigos de otras instituciones cada vez que tenían fiestas y finalmente él terminó la preparatoria y entró en la universidad.

[Segundo Acto]

Volvió a entrar al club de volley de su universidad, tal vez por nostalgia pero lo hizo. Entrenaba diariamente pero nunca asistía a los partidos, después de todo no era ni suplente y había mejores  _ setters _ que él.

¿Bokuto se habría enamorado de nuevo? ¿Le quemaría como a él el hecho de que ya no fueran pareja? ¿Le echaría de menos? Eran preguntas que siempre se hacía pero que no tenían respuesta, es más nunca las tendría.

Fue una sorpresa que en su tercer año él terminara siendo el  _ setter  _ titular de su equipo, pero no tenía quejas, si era lo que se merecía tras su arduo esfuerzo y entrenamiento, estaría orgulloso de llevar el título.

Tal vez el destino era codicioso, muy juguetón con todos los hilos que hay tejidos alrededor del mundo, pero fue muy desagradable que su primer partido con otro equipo fuera donde contra el equipo de su ex pareja.

Bokuto no era el capitán, ese era otro; pero seguía siendo el as de su equipo. Su estómago se encogió y sintió como las larvas que había estado conteniendo durante años se volvían mariposas al momento que sus miradas se cruzaron.

Se sintió enfermo durante todo el partido, y cuando terminaron con su derrota salió corriendo al vestuario para vomitar.

Vaya sorpresa fue encontrar a Kotaro apoyado en la pared frente a los baños de su equipo esperándolo pacientemente. Semblante serio, algo que no había llegado a ver nunca en su año y medio de relación.

—Es bueno ver que estás bien Keiji.

—Podría decir lo mismo de ti, Bokuto-san —apartó la mirada dejando salir un suspiro— ¿Por qué está aquí?

—Quería hablar contigo.

—¿Y de qué quiere hablar? Creo que no hay nada de lo que conversar.

—¿De verdad crees eso? —sus brazos cruzados fueron cayendo a ambos lados de su cuerpo mientras dejaba de apoyarse y se acercaba a paso lento.

—Es lo que he dicho —colocó su mochila sobre el hombro empezando a alejarse.

—¿Por qué rompiste conmigo? ¿Qué hice mal? —frenó sus pasos volteándose y mirando por encima del hombro.

—Una relación se basa en comunicación, cosa que creo recordar era escasa.

—¿Solo por eso? Keiji…

—Hay miles de razones más, pero creo que Kuroo-san se las dijo cuando casi obligó a Kei a que me lo preguntara. ¿No es así? —alzó la ceja y negó para volver a caminar hacia la salida— Tenga buena tarde Bokuto-san.

[Tercer Acto]

Vaya ironía, otra vez la vida hacía de las suyas y se encontraba de nuevo jugando contra el equipo de Bokuto pero en la final del Torneo de Volley universitario. Su equipo había luchado bien pero la victoria fue de nuevo para el equipo de su ex novio.

Ya estaba preparado para ese encuentro tras la primera vez que se vieron a principios de curso. Se había hecho a la idea que volvería a pasar, no sabía cuántas veces, pero sí sabía que ocurriría.

Y eso había sucedido. Tarde o temprano el destino hacía de las suyas.

A la salida ahí estaba; esperando pacientemente con los ojos cerrados y unos auriculares en sus oídos, una pequeña sonrisa surcaba sus labios. Por su mente cruzó la idea de huir en aquel momento aprovechando que no lo veía y tampoco lo escuchaba. Y eso hizo.

Tampoco respondió al teléfono cuando leyó en la pantalla el nombre del as. No se atrevía, caería otra vez, y no estaba dispuesto a perder su orgullo justo como hizo en su tercer año.

[Epílogo]

Dos semanas habían pasado cuando se graduó y consiguió trabajo en una revista, quería estar en el departamento de literatura pero terminó en la sección deportiva de la misma. 

Y como no, la vida le daba una tercera oportunidad cuando en una entrevista terminó cara a cara con Bokuto Kotaro, uno de los mejores jugadores de volley en la Selección Japonesa.

Cuando terminó con su jornada laboral tenía al jugador esperando pacientemente en la entrada de su trabajo firmando algunos autógrafos tanto a adolescentes como a adultos.

No pudo huir y aceptó tomar un café con él. En resumen él lo amaba; lo seguía amando cinco años más tarde, y qué podía hacer si se sentía exactamente igual. No hubo nadie después de que su relación terminara.

Era un sábado de diciembre cuando Kotaro le pidió salir otra vez.

Era un sábado de diciembre años más tarde, cuando le pidió a Kotaro casarse con él.

Era un sábado de diciembre, al año siguiente cuando juraron pasar el resto de sus vidas juntos.

[Final]


	3. The Lucky One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serie de One Shots dedicados a la Haikyuu! x Taylor Swift Week 2020.  
> -Fearless. You Belong With Me (OsaSuna).  
> -Speak Now. The Story of Us (BokuAka).  
> -Red. The Lucky One (AtsuHina).  
> -1989. Blank Space (IwaOi).  
> -Reputation. Look What You Made Me Do (KuroDai).  
> -Lover. Paper Rings (KageTsuki).  
> -Folklore. Betty (MiwAli).

Su primer encuentro con Shoyo fue en Miyagi, de eso haría ya tres años. Desde el primer momento en que lo vio pudo notar todo el potencial sin explotar del adolescente. Pero no fue hasta que llegó a la gran ciudad para empezar la universidad; su nombre sería conocido alrededor del mundo.

Desde el momento en el que llegó y empezaron a vivir juntos como compañeros de piso su amistad fue creciendo hasta que terminaron siendo casi hermanos. Kenma había decidido en aquel entonces que protegería al de pelo naranja.

Habían pasado años de aquella promesa cuando tuvo que levantarse a las cuatro de la mañana con una incesante llamada de su amigo que se encontraba al otro lado del mundo, Brasil.

Se podía escuchar a Shoyo llorar a través del interfono y preocupado no dejó de preguntarle qué le ocurría. No hubo ninguna respuesta, solo el llanto prolongado del chico quien sollozaba aferrado al teléfono.

No supo de él durante unas semanas hasta que vio en una revista deportiva unas fotos del chico saliendo con nada más y nada menos que Miya Atsumu, su relación había salido a la luz. Llamó a Shoyo esa noche para felicitarlo, pero fue nada más una respuesta vaga. Su mejor amigo no se encontraba bien.

Decidió darse unas vacaciones de su canal de streams e ir a visitarlo, a lo mejor eso le subiría el ánimo, y qué decir que también le echaba de menos, hacía más de un año que no se veían.

Le envió un mensaje nada más aterrizar para que media hora más tarde apareciera con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja tras bajarse de su coche y abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas. Dejaron las maletas dentro del vehículo y fueron directo a casa del menor.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Lo preguntas como si no me quisieras ver —soltó un suspiro apoyándose en el cristal— Estaba preocupado por ti.

—¡Claro que quiero verte! Eres mi mejor amigo, Kenma —el silencio llenó el interior del coche— Gracias. La verdad es que necesitaba hablar con alguien.

—¿Tu novio Atsumu no sirve? —apretó el volante del coche mientras su mirada se volvía casi vacía.

—Atsumu… Es mejor dejar el tema aquí Kenma…

Atsumu nunca le dio buena espina, mucho menos cuando Shoyo le ocultó durante mucho tiempo su relación; habría sido el primero en enterarse, lo hubiera llamado a las dos de la mañana y habría estado despierto toda la noche escuchando al menor emocionado hablando de su nueva relación.

Durante las siguientes dos semanas, Atsumu desapareció de sus vidas; no llamaba, ni siquiera le enviaba mensajes a Shoyo. Era como si el rubio no existiera en la vida de su amigo. ¿Realmente eran pareja?

Fue en su tercera semana de vacaciones que escuchó a Shoyo gritarle al teléfono diciéndole al  _ setter  _ que lo dejara tranquilo. Sus alarmas se activaron y no dejó que Shoyo evadiera la conversación cuando preguntó de nuevo.

—¿Qué pasó la noche que me llamaste? —la sonrisa de su amigo fue desapareciendo y las lágrimas empezaron a caer por su rostro.

—Atsumu y yo ya llevábamos un año de relación… Yo quería decírtelo pero él no estaba de acuerdo —con el puño de su camiseta empezó a limpiar su rostro.

—¿Por qué? 

—Él no quería que los demás supieran que era gay; bueno… Bisexual para todo el caso.

—Lo siento mucho Shoyo.

—No te disculpes, no me molestaba para nada, después de todo era como nuestro secreto pero… Entonces aparecieron ellas.

—¿Ellas? ¿Quiénes son ellas? —abrazó al chico quien no paraba de sollozar, acariciando su espalda para reconfortarlo.

—Sus amantes… 

Apretó el puño con fuerza, escondió su rostro contra el cuello de su amigo mientras sentía cómo se rompía en mil pedazos. En las revistas, entrevistas, posts de internet siempre decían que Shoyo había sido muy afortunado por conseguir todo lo que se había propuesto, pero nada más lejos de la verdad, era su esfuerzo diario el que lo llevaba hasta ese punto.

Durante toda esa semana empezaron a llegar regalos diariamente, flores que terminaban al fondo de la basura tiradas por él mismo; tarjetas que quemaba ante las súplicas de su mejor amigo para que no lo hiciera.

Llamadas agobiantes y asfixiantes que terminaban provocando en el menor ataques de ansiedad y de pánico a causa de las amenazas del rubio y dar por terminada su relación. Llegó a presentarse una vez en la casa, cuando Shoyo no estaba. El pobre chico gritó cuando lo encontró en el cuarto de baño limpiando la sangre del puñetazo que había recibido por parte del novio celoso.

—Deberías terminar esto Shoyo.

—No sé cómo hacerlo, lo necesito.

—No. No lo necesitas, y lo sabes —volvió a abrazar a su amigo cuando empezó a llorar de nuevo.

—No es fácil Kenma —tomó su rostro entre ambas manos y besó su frente. No podía hacer mucho por él si no quería. 

Había decidido protegerlo pero había fallado estrepitosamente, Shoyo ya era mayor y no podía elegir por él. Pero aun así la rabia lo corroía por dentro. ¿Por qué un Sol como él debía sufrir por culpa de un imbécil como Atsumu Miya?

Hinata Shoyo no era afortunado, ni mucho menos.

Estaba en medio de un directo cuando recibió un mensaje de Shoyo, tuvo que disculparse con sus seguidores y salir corriendo de su apartamento, tomar el coche e ir al aeropuerto. Su amigo estaba en Tokyo, se había ido de Brasil.

Tenía un nuevo contrato firmado para un equipo de volley en Corea, pero todavía faltaba un tiempo para que empezara su temporada, así que había decidido volver a casa para tomarse unas vacaciones.

Quedaba un mes y Shoyo ya tenía los boletos comprados, había mandado a la mierda en varias ocasiones al  _ setter _ que no paraba de llamarlo para disculparse y pedirle una segunda oportunidad, pero su amigo no se la iba a dar. Ya había tomado su decisión y no había vuelta atrás.

Hinata se sorprendió cuando le ofreció vivir juntos en Corea. Hacía ya tiempo que quería mudarse y echaba de menos la época en la que vivía con su mejor amigo en la universidad. Así que cuando aceptó empezaron los procesos legales para mudarse a Corea y empezar una nueva vida juntos.

Shoyo tenía 27 años cuando participó en el mundial de volley por primera vez en su vida, volvía a formar equipo con Kageyama Tobio y se unían Bokuto Kotaro y Ushijima Wakatoshi a la cuenta.

Su victoria lo había llevado a la lista de mejores jugadores del mundo y por una vez su nombre brillaba junto a las estrellas, como el Sol que era.

Solo en aquel momento, pudo decirle a su mejor amigo que era afortunado.

Pero en realidad era él, Kenma, quien era el afortunado por ser amigo suyo.


	4. Blank Space

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serie de One Shots dedicados a la Haikyuu! x Taylor Swift Week 2020.  
> -Fearless. You Belong With Me (OsaSuna).  
> -Speak Now. The Story of Us (BokuAka).  
> -Red. The Lucky One (AtsuHina).  
> -1989. Blank Space (IwaOi).  
> -Reputation. Look What You Made Me Do (KuroDai).  
> -Lover. Paper Rings (KageTsuki).  
> -Folklore. Betty (MiwAli).

Oikawa Tooru nunca se imaginó acabar de esta manera, ni mucho menos. De pequeño solía creer en el amor; le encantaban las películas románticas, el primer amor iba a ser el único en su vida. Decía que nunca lo olvidaría.

Y era cierto, nunca olvidó a su primer amor, el cual fue correspondido durante toda su etapa de bachiller; y era nada más y nada menos que su mejor amigo de la infancia; Iwaizumi Hajime.

Tras su entrada en la universidad ambos se distanciaron y dieron por terminada su relación, aunque eso no significaba que Tooru no lo siguiera amando, todo lo contrario. Pero ya había pasado un tiempo y estaba seguro que no volverían.

Fue el primer nombre que escribió en su cuaderno; por él fue que dejó de creer en el amor, en los cuentos de hadas con los que se había criado por culpa de su hermana mayor. Y con ello inició su juego.

Su segundo nombre fue nada más y nada menos que su queridísimo Kageyama Tobio; coincidieron en la misma universidad y estando en su tercer año. No fue una relación muy larga; tal vez unas tres semanas, mucha pasión y tensión reprimida que fue saciada demasiado pronto y dejó un gran vacío al joven cuando se marchó.

La tercera persona que fue apuntada en su lista fue ni más ni menos que el ex capitán del Shiratorizawa, Ushijima Wakatoshi. Iban a la misma universidad, y cursaban desgraciadamente la misma carrera, alguna que otra vez habían hecho trabajos juntos.

Su relación duró dos meses y medio, en el que aburrido a la semana y media hizo lo imposible para que el otro aceptara la ruptura. Fue cruel y despiadado, muy molesto, celos tóxicos que harían a cualquiera volverse loco pero solo rompió con él cuando le puso los cuernos con su cuarta víctima.

Sugawara Koushi. Coincidieron en varios cursos debido a sus especializaciones en carrera, se llevaron bastante bien y rápido; ambos buscaban algo del otro. Fue su “relación” más larga tras su ruptura con Hajime. 

Solo buscaban contacto físico el uno del otro, por lo que cuando alguno se aburrió no volvieron a mantener ese tipo de contacto. Poco después se enteró que había empezado una relación con su amigo de la preparatoria Daichi Sugawara.

Pasó bastante tiempo sin ninguna relación, no porque no tuviera suficientes presas o candidatos, le sobraban; con tan solo chasquear los dedos podía tener al hombre o mujer que quisiera. Pero, no lo necesitaba.

Se centró en mejorar sus habilidades deportivas para finalmente viajar a Argentina para empezar su carrera profesional bajo el cuidado de su jugador favorito.

Volvió a escribir en la lista cuando fue de viaje a Brasil; no era una relación sino más bien unos encuentros esporádicos cada vez que viajaba a aquel país. Sorpresa, sorpresa. Hinata Shoyo se sumaba a su colección.

La primera vez sucedió en su encontronazo por la capital. Fueron a tomar algo que terminó en una cena y varias copas de alcohol que los llevó a terminar en la cama del más joven sumiéndolos al placer.

Ocurrió unas cuantas veces más, cuando viajaban al país del contrario y no tenían nada mejor que hacer. Poco después el pequeño empezó una relación con un famoso  _ streamer  _ de Internet.

Visitó Japón unas cuantas veces, más específicamente su casa para ver a sus familiares y pasar tiempo con ellos. Siempre le reprochaban que no los visitaba muy seguido, pero tenía un horario difícil de cumplir. Solo cuando tenía vacaciones iba a casa.

Es más, en una de sus vacaciones fue que conoció a Terushima Yuuji. Dos semanas duraron, aunque fueron meros encuentros sexuales. Era divertido, con un gran sentido del humor, extravagante y bastante entusiasta.

Cada encuentro con el rubio era un subidón de adrenalina asegurado que provocaba más tarde un maravilloso éxtasis. Además, para qué negar que sus piercings eran un punto extra al momento de pasar a la acción.

Fue en el mundial de 2021 que conoció a Miya Atsumu, uno de los  _ setters  _ suplentes de la Selección Japonesa. Fue gracioso enfrentarse a él en la final y ganarle, aunque lo más gratificante fue mantener relaciones con él después del encuentro en los vestuarios del equipo contrario.

También recordaba la mirada que le dirigió su ex mejor amigo Iwaizumi, cuando salió de las duchas acompañado de aquel rubio, marcas en su espalda, cuello y cara interna de los muslos. Fue gloriosa su expresión, todavía recordaba la cantidad de adrenalina que le subió.

Volvió a coincidir con Hajime cuando fue a presentarles a sus padres su nuevo novio. Suguru Daisho. Eran exactamente iguales, se habían llevado bien desde el primer momento hasta el final de su relación, tres años más tarde.

Hasta la fecha él había sido junto con Hajime su relación más larga. Y tampoco es que fuera a arrepentirse del tiempo que había pasado con el chico, no se amaban. Él nunca dejaría de amar a Iwaizumi; pero tampoco dejaría que ese amor lo consumiera, aunque si consumiera sus relaciones con otras personas.

Un nuevo nombre fue apuntado cuando conoció a Alisa Haiba. Fue en el rodaje de un anuncio y posteriormente en una sesión de fotos que decidieron mantener el contacto. Estaba seguro que con ella podrían montar una familia; faltaba poco para que terminara jubilándose en su carrera deportiva y utilizara el título que había obtenido en la universidad como fisioterapeuta.

Lamentablemente no fue así, la chica terminó su relación cuatro años más tarde cuando conoció a una estilista que se había divorciado recientemente. Su corazón no sufrió, es más se hizo amigo de su nueva pareja y solía ser el niñero de su hijo; fue una sorpresa descubrir que aquella chica era nada más y nada menos que la hermana mayor de Kageyama Tobio.

Tenía 36 años cuando volvió a Miyagi para dar uso a título en el hospital. Cada vez que podía visitaba a sus padres, a su hermana y a veces a su sobrino. Su vida profesional lo llenaba pues nunca tenía tiempo para otra cosa.

A sus 39 años conoció a una niña de tan solo cuatro años que acababa de perder a sus padres en un accidente de tráfico. Consciente de su decisión la llevó a cabo adoptando a la pequeña de cabello negro y ojos castaños.

Sus padres no se enteraron hasta dos años después cuando se las presentó en la cena familiar donde sorprendentemente se encontraba también la familia Iwaizumi. Una sorpresa bastante grande descubrir que su amigo no se había llegado a casar.

Con 42 años sentía que todavía le faltaba algo para ser feliz; aunque no podía averiguar el qué. Tenía un buen trabajo, amaba a su familia y a su hija, sus amigos lo sacaban de vez en cuando.

Y aun así, faltaba algo.

Lo descubrió un día cuando coincidió en el supermercado con Iwaizumi y terminaron yendo a la cafetería más cercana para tomar un café y hablar.

—Hacía bastante tiempo que no tomábamos algo.

—Bueno, diría que llevábamos mucho tiempo sin hablar —el de pelo negro se encogió de hombros soltando un suspiro.

—¿Cómo está Aiko? 

—Ella está bien, ahora está en clase. ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo estás tú Iwa-chan? —estuvo a punto de chasquear la lengua al soltar aquel estúpido apodo de cuando eran adolescentes.

—Bastante bien, no me puedo quejar. Pero sigue sin ser suficiente.

—Oh, creo que te entiendo. Tengo una buena vida, una hija a la que amo y un trabajo que me llena pero aun así; falta algo.

—Me faltas tú, Tooru.

—¿Qué? —tosió golpeando su pecho al atragantarse cuando el hombre frente a él confesó aquellas palabras.

—Nunca te olvidé, he estado esperando pacientemente durante más de 20 años que volvieras a mí pero no lo hiciste.

—¿Has… Has estado esperando por mí 24 años? —sus manos temblaban con la taza entre los dedos.

—Sí. No es como si hubiera alguien más para llenar tu lugar.

—Nunca nadie pudo ocupar ese lugar en blanco que dejaste Iwa-chan.

A los 43 años se casaba con Iwaizumi Hajime. Su primer y último nombre en la lista.


	5. Look What You Made Me Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serie de One Shots dedicados a la Haikyuu! x Taylor Swift Week 2020.  
> -Fearless. You Belong With Me (OsaSuna).  
> -Speak Now. The Story of Us (BokuAka).  
> -Red. The Lucky One (AtsuHina).  
> -1989. Blank Space (IwaOi).  
> -Reputation. Look What You Made Me Do (KuroDai).  
> -Lover. Paper Rings (KageTsuki).  
> -Folklore. Betty (MiwAli).

La primera vez que vio a Kuroo Tetsuro no tuvo una buena opinión sobre él. Tal vez debió haber hecho caso a su instinto pero si no hubiera sido por aquel error que cometió no sería la persona que es ahora.

Se conocieron en su primer año de preparatoria; iban a instituciones diferentes pero teniendo amigos en común su encuentro estaba destinado a suceder. Se llevaron bien enseguida, más que nada por su extraño sentido del humor.

A las dos semanas de haberse conocido empezaron a salir más a menudo, se gustaban y había química entre ambos, que decir con sus chistes nerds había terminado por conquistarlo, soportaba además sus juegos de palabras extraños. Qué más podía pedir.

Ah, que pena que en realidad todo hubiera terminado siendo un juego para el alto de pelo negro. Aunque claro, se había enterado de ello tres años más tarde; cuando ya se encontraban en su primer año de universidad y realmente había terminado enamorado del chaval.

Todavía recuerda cómo explotó toda la situación en su cara, realmente había sido inocente, pensando que sería feliz con Tetsuro toda su vida. Ah, le habían hecho tomar el rol de estúpido, y les había funcionado.

Se sintió traicionado, insultado, incluso humillado; pero más que eso quería romper, gritar y destrozar todo a su alrededor cuando al llegar al apartamento que compartía con su novio se encontró al chico con nada más y nada menos que con su mejor amigo; Tsukishima Kei.

No tardaron segundos para coger del pelo al rubio quien no dejaba de quejarse ante los tirones y echarlo de su cama, girarle la cara de una hostia a su ahora ex novio y empezar a recoger las cosas del pelinegro para que se fuera de su departamento.

Ante todas las quejas y amenazas que fueron silenciadas con una sola mirada, mientras le lanzaba una pequeña maleta y no paraba de ordenarle que se fuera. Los dos a medio vestir abandonaron el apartamento con el aviso de que al día siguiente Kuroo podría pasar a recoger sus cosas porque estarían en cajas esperándolo frente a la puerta.

Cerró con llave y se dispuso a arreglar las maletas de su ex, durante toda la tarde el teléfono estuvo sonando pero no respondió ninguna llamada mientras terminaba de embalar el contenido, las lágrimas salieron una vez terminó de colocarlo todo en la entrada.

Recogió las sábanas de la cama y las metió en una bolsa; iba a tirarlas a la basura, eso si no se le cruzaban los cables y decidía quemarlas esa misma noche. Giró el colchón de lado y puso unas nuevas. También cambiaría de colchón en cuanto pudiera.

A la mañana siguiente dejó todos los trastos del chico fuera de la casa,cerró con llave y se fue a buscar un trabajo; el piso era un poco caro y tenía que seguir pagando el alquiler. En ningún momento llevó el teléfono con él, ¿y para qué? Si estaba sin batería, tampoco quería hablar con nadie, mucho menos con sus amigos, menos con sus familiares.

Regresó el lunes de la semana siguiente a la universidad; gracias a su carrera no tendría que volver a ver a su ex hasta que se graduara y daba gracias, en el momento que lo viera le volvería a girar la cara, tal vez partirle los dientes.

Su sorpresa fue grande cuando tras salir de su primera clase sus amigos lo enfrentaron por dejar al chico, no responderle las llamadas y ser él mismo quien le había puesto los cuernos. Solo pudo reírse ante las acusaciones y se alejó mientras su corazón latía a toda velocidad, sentía mareos y náuseas. La cabeza le daba vueltas. En cualquier momento se desplomaba en el suelo.

Fue en el baño que conoció a Oikawa Tooru, a pesar de parecerse a su ex novio era todo lo contrario. Parecía ser más bien una víbora que en cualquier momento te sacaba los colmillos y te infectaba con su veneno.

A Tooru no le importaban todos los rumores que corrían de él por toda la universidad, simplemente los dejaba hablar, él bien sabía qué ocurría o no en su vida. A quien no le gustara su actitud o su forma de ser bien podía irse a la mierda. 

Y no tardó en juntarse con él, otros dos chicos más y una chica un año más mayor. Ellos eran Yuuji Terushima, Atsumu Miya y por último Saeko Tanaka. Atrevidos, completamente locos, divertidos y no tardaban en soltar mierda y veneno a partes iguales. Amaba a su nuevo grupo.

Seis meses más tarde, a finales de su primer año de carrera tenía una demanda por parte de Tetsuro quien le pedía volver al apartamento puesto que estaba a nombre de los dos en el alquiler. No le importó lo más mínimo y acabó mudándose del lugar a los tres días dejándole las llaves al de pelo negro para irse con Tooru quien recientemente su compañero había decidido mudarse con su novia. Fue una de las mejores decisiones que pudo haber tomado.

No fue hasta su tercer año, cuando esperaba a Yuuji fuera de su clase que se encontró a su ex pareja con su antiguo grupo de amigos; no pudo evitar rodar los ojos y saludar.

—Hey chicos —alzó la mano levemente, aún apoyado en la pared al lado de la puerta.

—Oh Dios, deja de poner esa cara, es tan molesta.

—¿Se puede saber qué le pasa a este puto?

—No me llames así, no he hecho nada para que me tratéis así —fue la respuesta inmediata que dio ante aquel insulto.

—Deja de actuar tan agradable, eres muy falso —le sorprendió que aquel que fue su mejor amigo le respondiera de esa manera.

—¿Disculpa? ¿En qué momento y…

—Y ahí va de nuevo, haciéndose la víctima.

Cabe mencionar que cuando su amigo salió de la clase y vio el tremendo espectáculo que le estaban montando salió en su defensa creando más problemas, hasta el punto de casi levantar los puños.

—¿Podrían excluirme de esta pelea sin sentido? —intentó apaciguar las aguas.

—¡Cállate! —fue el grito que recibió en respuesta por parte de su ex y su amante.

Vio rojo ante esas palabras y no tardó demasiado en girarles la cara de un guantazo a ambos. Para después coger la mano de su amigo y salir corriendo; unas fuertes carcajadas salieron de sus labios cuando llegaron a la facultad de derecho donde estudiaba Tooru para comer con él. Sus amigos también se rieron cuando les contaron la historia.

Y hasta su graduación no se lo volvió a encontrar, a este punto de su vida todo lo que había pasado con sus amigos y Kuroo ya no era para nada importante. Él era Daisho Suguru, lo que hacía con su vida era asunto suyo y de nadie más.

Gracias a las enseñanzas de sus amigos había aprendido algo importante y era que si te jodían la vida, debías devolverla con creces; fue un gusto hacerlo cuando vio al grupo de su amigo robar copias de los exámenes para poder pasar los exámenes finales.

—¿Se puede saber qué haces? —Saeko preguntaba susurrando detrás de él mientras grababa la secuencia.

—Grabar pruebas —fue su respuesta— Para así devolvérsela.

Y ahí estaban ellos, sin graduarse mientras lo observaban recoger su título. Ah, qué bien se había sentido cuando se enteró de que su vídeo se había difundido por las redes sociales, los habían localizado y les habían penado el curso entero.

Pero no era su culpa, era la de Kuroo. Y ahora observaba qué era lo que él le había hecho hacer.


	6. Paper Rings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serie de One Shots dedicados a la Haikyuu! x Taylor Swift Week 2020.  
> -Fearless. You Belong With Me (OsaSuna).  
> -Speak Now. The Story of Us (BokuAka).  
> -Red. The Lucky One (AtsuHina).  
> -1989. Blank Space (IwaOi).  
> -Reputation. Look What You Made Me Do (KuroDai).  
> -Lover. Paper Rings (KageTsuki).  
> -Folklore. Betty (MiwAli).

Apoyando su rostro sobre su mano con el codo contra el colchón observaba dormir a su pareja, una leve sonrisa formándose en sus labios mientras los minutos pasaban y el Sol empezaba a asomarse entre las cortinas iluminando la estancia con cálidos colores.

El ceño del rubio tumbado a su lado se hizo más pronunciado girándose en su dirección para finalmente esconder su rostro en su pecho rodeando con uno de sus largos brazos su cintura.

Con su brazo libre envolvió el cuerpo de Tsukishima atrayéndolo más a él si era posible, dejando un beso sobre su frente; soltó una pequeña risa cuando su pareja se removió entre sus brazos.

—Despierta  _ baby boy _ , tenemos que ir a casa de Shoyo.

—No quiero Tobio, ayer no pude dormir bien —su voz pastosa y cansada eran pruebas de ello.

Así que para despertarlo unió sus labios; un beso para borrar la larga noche que había pasado, un segundo para indicarle que todo estaría bien y un tercero porque había pasado toda la vida buscando a alguien como él.

—Venga cariño, es la comida mensual. Piensa que verás a Tadashi y a Hitoka, tamién a Akaashi-san —sus ojos se abrieron e hizo un puchero— También podremos darnos un baño en la piscina.

—Vale —volvió a esconder su rostro contra su pecho desnudo empezando a dejar besos por todo su torso.

—¡Oye! No es justo —inquieto se alejó con la respiración algo agitada, sonrisa en su rostro.

—En la guerra y en el amor todo vale,  _ darling _ .

Salieron de la cama entre risas para turnarse entre ambos las tareas de la mañana, mientras Kei se duchaba él empezaría a preparar el desayuno y cuando apareciera su novio él se tomaría un baño al mismo tiempo que el rubio terminaba de preparar la comida.

Después harían juntos la cama, quitarían el polvo de los pocos muebles que tenían, todo su apartamento era de estilo minimalista, y finalmente barrerían y fregarían la casa. A las diez cogerían el coche e irían a la casa de Shoyo y Kenma.

Kei encendió la radio para llenar el cómodo silencio que se formaba dentro del auto, con las ventanas abiertas apoyado en ellas con los ojos cerrados y una imperceptible sonrisa asomándose. 

—Parece que ha habido un accidente en la carretera que va hacia la casa de Hitoka.

—Odio los accidentes, siempre causando problemas.

—Bueno, yo también los odio, menos el que nos llevó de amigos a esto —el sonrojo se extendió por ambas mejillas. Kei intentó cubrir su rostro con ambos brazos pero no funcionó; sus orejas también estaban rojas.

Llegaron diez minutos más tarde a la casa de su amigo, cogiendo de la parte trasera el pastel que había cocinado la noche anterior y algunas bebidas que su novio se había ofrecido a comprar.

Fue Kenma quien les abrió la puerta haciéndoles un gesto para que pasaran y les indicaba que fueran a dejar las cosas al patio mientras hablaba con alguien por teléfono en chino. Y eso fue lo que hicieron.

A medida que iban pasando las horas fueron llegando más personas a la casa, entre ellos los mejores amigos de su pareja y los suyos propios. Todos sentados alrededor de la mesa ya en bañador para después disfrutar de la piscina que había al otro lado del jardín.

—¿Recuerdas el día que fuimos a ayudar a tu hermano?

—¿Te refieres al día que pintamos la pared del cuarto de Megumi o cuando tiramos abajo el cobertizo? —todos prestaban atención a la historia que contaban.

—El día que pintamos la pared —el rubio rodó los ojos soltando un suspiro audible.

—No me lo recuerdes, estuve tres días encontrando pintura por partes de mi cuerpo donde la pintura era imposible que llegara.

—A saber qué hicistéis para que eso sucediera —el comentario les sacó a todos una carcajada.

—Eso lo dejo a tu imaginación, Tetsuro —su novio le guiñó el ojo al de cabello negro dejándolo con la boca abierta mientras los silbidos y gritos alrededor de la mesa se escucharon con fuerza.

Con copa en mano se sentó en el borde de la piscina disfrutando que el agua fría calmara el bochorno de la tarde mientras reía con los comentarios de los gemelos. Los novios de ambos tomaban el Sol en las hamacas junto con el novio de Bokuto.

Akaashi, Sakusa y Konoha hacían un buen grupo al que se le juntaron varios más. Encontró a Kei ayudando a Hitoka, Kiyoko y Alisa a quitar la mesa a pesar de las negativas de Shoyo y Kenma que decían que ya lo harían más tarde.

Se puso de pie acabándose su cerveza para ayudar al resto y media hora más tarde era el primero en estrenar la piscina, le siguió su novio segundos más tarde besando poco después.

Eran las seis de la tarde cuando todos se habían bañado, y ahora estaban o no jugando a su alrededor. Vio varias veces a su novio bostezar mientras mantenía una conversación con sus mejores amigos. Tal vez la noche había sido agotadora para el rubio.

Lo abrazó por la espalda dejando varios besos en sus labios para reconfortarlo y pronto tenía su espalda pegada a su pecho mientras se dejaba hacer por los mimos que estaba recibiendo, si seguía así podría quedarse dormido fácilmente.

—Sigue así y te vas a quedar dormido Kei —susurró contra su oído, el cuerpo sobre él tembó.

—¿Y de quién es la culpa que me esté quedando dormido? —se encogió de hombros dándole la razón a su novio.

—Tal vez tenga que darte alguna motivación para que te quedes despierto.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Y cómo sería eso, Tobio?

Se levantó de la hamaca colocándose frente a su novio, arrodillándose en el proceso, los ojos de su novio abiertos por la impresión mientras sacaba una caja y sus mejillas enrojeciéndose al instante.

—Mira que me gustan las cosas brillantes Kei, como tu. Cada vez que te veo recuerdo la luna de la noche que nos conocimos. Así que mientras terminan de hacerse los anillos que encargué, ¿te casarías conmigo con estos anillos de papel? —abrió la caja mostrando el conjunto de anillos hechos de ese mismo material.

Sus amigos a su alrededor desaparecieron mientras veía las lágrimas caer por el rostro de su futuro prometido -si es que aceptaba la propuesta-, ambas manos sobre su rostro cubriendo sus labios.

Y finalmente asintió mientras que con la voz ahogada respondía con un claro…

—¡Sí! Eres el único al que quiero Tobio, claro que sí.

Sus labios se encontraron a mitad de camino mientras el gran grupo a su alrededor gritaba por la buenas noticias que se iban a llevar a cabo. El beso duró unos cuantos segundos más y les siguieron varios picos donde apenas se rozaban.

Llegaron a su casa sobre las once y media de la noche, y mientras su prometido se abrazaba a su cuerpo, agotado observó la silueta de su amante mientras respiraba tranquilo con una sonrisa en sus labios.

—Buenas noches,  _ baby boy. _


	7. Betty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serie de One Shots dedicados a la Haikyuu! x Taylor Swift Week 2020.  
> -Fearless. You Belong With Me (OsaSuna).  
> -Speak Now. The Story of Us (BokuAka).  
> -Red. The Lucky One (AtsuHina).  
> -1989. Blank Space (IwaOi).  
> -Reputation. Look What You Made Me Do (KuroDai).  
> -Lover. Paper Rings (KageTsuki).  
> -Folklore. Betty (MiwAli).

Caminaba por las calles de Tokyo a altas horas de la noche regresando a lo que alguna vez había llamado hogar, pero no más. Había destruido su confianza de un solo plumazo y ya no había nada que rescatar.

Así que no hizo suposiciones ni le preguntó a Alisa porqué cambió de estilista, era obvio que fue por su culpa. Escuchó los rumores debido a Saeko; cosa que la mayoría de veces no creía lo que decía pero ocurrió de verdad.

La peor cosa que pudo haber hecho, fue lo que le hizo a ella.

Recordaba su piel pálida, con sus mejillas rojas y los ojos hinchados con lágrimas cayendo de ellos. Abrazada a sí misma preguntándole una y otra vez porqué lo había hecho, cómo intentaba explicarse mientras recogía sus cosas colocándolas dentro de diferentes maletas, preparándose para su marcha.

Súplicas pidiendo su perdón, arrepentimiento marcando su voz mientras la seguía por toda la casa, sujetando su brazo para que la observara, sus dientes mordiendo su labio y su mano golpeando su mejilla mientras gritaba que la dejara tranquila.

Kageyama Miwa acababa de darse cuenta de que había perdido al amor de su vida.

Habían pasado dos meses desde aquel día. Ahora al llegar a casa solo quería tumbarse sobre la cama y dormir, despertar de la horrible pesadilla que ella misma había provocado por culpa del alcohol.

Escuchó por parte de Hitoka que Alisa celebraría su fiesta de cumpleaños el próximo fin de semana aprovechando que su hermano pequeño había vuelto de Rusia tras una campaña publicitaria con una marca de ropa de allí.

Si fuera a su fiesta, ¿la dejaría entrar? ¿Querría que ella estuviera ahí? ¿Le diría que se fuera a la mierda? ¿Tal vez la llevaría a su jardín? En el jardín podrían hablar, ¿confiaría en ella? Si tan solo le dejara decir que fue cosa de una sola noche.

Ahora que la ha perdido, no sabe nada. Pero está segura de que la extraña.

Tirada en la cama, recordó aquella noche sin pasión, durmiendo al lado de aquella desconocida de pelo negro mientras soñaba con los brazos de su novia rodeándola con cuidado.

Lágrimas cayendo por su rostro, empapando la almohada mientras se abraza a sí misma con la misma ropa con la que fue al trabajo, ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para hacer la comida, peor aún no tenía hambre.

Así había sido desde que la vio bailando con un chico una noche que salió con su hermano y su pareja. Su corazón adolorido, entendió todo lo que había pasado Alisa cuando se enteró de su infidelidad.

Quería pedirle disculpas, desde hacía semanas lo había estado planeando. Estaba dispuesta a hacer todo lo que pudiera para traer de nuevo a la mestiza a su vida.

Ella ya está llamando a su puerta, finalmente lo está haciendo después de planearlo detenidamente. Alisa, esta será la última vez que podrá soñar lo que suceda cuando vea su rostro otra vez.

La única cosa que quiere hacer es reconciliarse contigo.

Así que fue a su fiesta, ¿la dejaría entrar? ¿la amaría? ¿la besaría en frente de sus estúpidos amigos? Sería como un sueño si eso sucediera ¿Conseguiría arreglar sus alas rotas? Tiene treinta y dos años.

No sabe nada, pero está segura de que la extraña.

Está de pie, usando su cárdigan, besando sus labios otra vez pero esos son tan solo recuerdos, porque la ha perdido. Sabe que la ha perdido.

Y ahora solo queda pasar página y aprender a vivir sin ella sabiendo que la extrañará toda su vida.


End file.
